Gotta Get Them Together: Rewritten
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: (Just a rewrite to the origninal) a super one-shot type of how Patricia got Fabina back together ten years later. Rated T because I want to and it is has a little Patrome in it if you squint a bit... no flames and major OOCness


**Re-write to the story: Gotta Get Them Together **

**Reminder: This is my last version but because I had a lot of mistakes… it sucked and I changed it a lot. I will keep it like the old story- based upon the first season! Some swearing and such. No flames and total OOC! **

_/ Patricia's POV/ _

I seriously could not believe what happened. But I guess you would have to know what it is to actually understand the problem. It is our ten year reunion and well, Fabian and Nina broke up awhile ago. I learned that the boy got into a new relationship with some girl he just met and it was getting serious. He decided to announce it all happily in front of the love of his life, Nina Martin!

_Flashback _

_Nina, Mara, Amber and I were sitting at the big table in Anubis house. Mara just got done telling us about how she and Mick are now married, Alfie finally proposed last winter to Amber, and Nina had to break the news to Amber that 'fabina' has been over for awhile. Amber actually was on a vacation and Nina didn't want to ruin it for her and just never got around to explaining herself._

"_Buuut Nines! You two were so perfect together!" she whined. Wow, after ten years she is still the same as she was back in highs school. _

"_I know, I know Ambs. But that was umm… five years ago." Nina whispered the last part hoping that Amber didn't hear it. Of course she heard it, she is Amber. Amber Millington (soon to be Lewis) never misses anything involving her favorite couple. _

_Before me or Mara could add anything, our favorite guys of Anubis house walked in. Alfred took a seat next to Amber and they were giggling about something while Mara and Mick where making googly eyes at each other. I rolled my eyes as a certain slime ball took a seat next to me. I then started to take notice that there were extra chairs and I knew that Joy was going to be a no-show. _

_I picked up the water bottle and started to drink when they came in. Fabian and this random girl were laughing with each other. At first I didn't take notice of the rings sitting on their hands but I started choking when she moved her hand into a better view. They both were wearing it. _

"_Hey Fabes." Amber muttered and studied the ground. _

"_Hey guys! This is my beautiful wife to be- Angel." He grinned like the idiot he is. Nina looked shocked, and stood up. She walked at a fast pace out of the room with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at her a bit weird but shrugged it off. I stood up abruptly and started to run towards the door. _

_Before I left I glared at him. "What is wrong with you?" _

_Soon I heard more footsteps and learned that Amber and Mara were behind me. At least Nina had caring friends like us. _

_End of Flashback _

To think that it was last night that this happened. I tried to think over what happened in my head. I remembered so many memories about this school, and sadly they shut it down when the news found out about this. The buildings still remain but there is only one house that is being used- the one we are located in at the moment.

Yeah, and I have great news. Mara and I still roomed for the week we are here, but Angel will be staying here. That girl has ruined the life of one of my good friends. Amber's hard work went down the drain and now it is up for someone new to take the challenge. Me.

_/_

It was the middle of the night and I heard the door squeak open. I looked at the clock which read that it was still two in the morning. I sighed and rolled over to see Mara still lightly snoring. I dared to look at Angel's cot which was empty.

I was about to get up but I was way to warm to move. Even if I did I would run into something that would scream "awkward".

"Fabian, I love you though! The girls are out to get me and I am scared that they will try to get me back somehow." Angel confessed to the nerd.

I looked up to notice the door was cracked open slightly. Fabian hugged her and said, "I love you too. Just stay strong, they won't do a thing to you. I swear."

They talked for a few minutes longer until I got a bit bored of this and dropped a book on the floor. Fabian ran down to his room while Angel flopped back onto her bed. I had a devious smirk on my face; it is going to be fun to break them apart. Why haven't I been playing matchmaker all along?

/

I learned that it was going to be hard to break them up. They were completely in love as I caught them kissing on the couch earlier today. I couldn't bear to watch them anymore and decided to take my chances and threw a banana at Fabain. It hit him in the head and he yelped.

I ducked behind the counter and tried to watch this unfold. As soon as he got out of "Angel-Land" he asked who threw it. I am no idiot; I would get up and shout that I did it. That would be a rookie mistake, or as I like to call it, and Amber mistake.

"I would say it was your imagination but well…" Angel laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. God, what am I going to do know?

I walked back to the room and lay down on my bed. I needed some backup on this mission. I scanned through a list of who could help me.

Jerome: maybe, but is really trustworthy?

Alfie: hell no!

Mara and Amber: they both tried already and one failed. Mara actually tried to help them a bit, but she isn't exactly matchmaking material. Wait what am I saying, I am not either.

Mick: to sporty, all he cares about it eating and sports.

Nina was no help at all. I bit my lip as I picked up my phone and dialed a number. Joy.

"Hi Joy. It is me Patricia… I kind of need some help." weirdly, she agreed to help me. She said that she would try to get a flight today and would keep me posted.

/

Joy would be here in around two hours and I gathered everyone (not Nina, Fabian, or the 'princess') in the room. It was harder to get Jerome because he actually was trying to take a nap. I did the kindest thing possible and slapped him with a taco I bought earlier from Taco Bell. I explained to them about Joy coming over and I guess the idea wasn't so good with them.

"Joy? The same girl who got into a fight with Nina and it ended up with flying chairs, broken windows, and a small house fire?" Alfie raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah…" I scratched the back of my head. Great plan Trixie, I congratulated myself. "But she said that she would help break them up, alright?"

"So what, have her try to steal him away, they break up, Nina to the rescue and a wedding a few years later?" Mick asked me. I slowly nodded and he rolled his eyes but then grinned. He seemed happy to try and get his best friend and Fabian's ex girlfriend back together.

"That plan is really smart." Amber squealed and mentioned why she didn't think of something like it. I had to remind her that Fabian was engaged when they were only sixteen.

They looked around and hesitated before they all agreed to the plan. Let's hope this doesn't turn out to be a major fail.

/

"PATRICIA!" Joy screamed in the airport. Me and Amber were waiting for her and were in a big hurry. We shook our heads saying we could have time to catch up in the car and she picked up her bags and we left back towards the house.

We caught up in the car a bit and she told me all about what she has been doing. I zoned out when she explained her new job but I really didn't care that much. It wasn't something I should be that excited over because it had nothing to do with myself.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Joy darted to the house. It was game time and we were not taking no for an answer.

I could hear her screaming his name when I stepped into the house. Fabian looked star struck when he saw Joy Mercer once again who looked like a puppy drooling over him.

"Looks like Fabian is trying to hide his girlfriend from you Angel." she looked horrified as she stood in the hallway watching this little scene. Joy was trying to hug Fabian who was refusing to even look at her. Of course she took it the wrong way.

"Patricia you little freak! You are just jealous trying to break us apart by getting that other freak to come and try and ruin things!" she saw right through the flawless plan.

Maybe I should stop letting Amber make revisions to these, I thought. My first plan failed, but I wasn't going to stop.

Fabian and Nina belong together.

"I don't like him!" I wanted to barf. Sadly someone wanted to save me from embarrassment and that was Jerome Clarke. He said that I was his girlfriend and gave me the look that said that if I don't agree then I am screwed. I choked out that I am madly in love with Jerome.

"Whatever!" Angel huffed as she took Fabian's arm and dragged him to who knows where.

"Thanks a lot." I growled at him.

"Sorry Trixie. All we have to do is act like we are dating ok? Just so she doesn't think you are going after Fabian." He laughed at me. Before I could respond, the idiot of the house bounced into the room. She must not have picked up on us lying to them and assumed we actually were dating. Great.

/

I unzipped the pocket to one of my suit cases and grabbed a box with mementos of the Sibuna club. I looked through the pictures that we had and noticed one. It was taken sixty years ago and there stood a girl that strongly looked like Angel, and Victor.

I then took out my phone and typed in the name "Angel Rodenmaar" which an interesting article popped up. It said that she died thirty years ago… and that is when it hit me. She isn't using Fabian for his money; it is only to get into the house. To steal the elixir.

"Shit." I muttered as I then called the rest of the gang into my room.

Once again, I have woken Jerome Clarke up from his so called peaceful nap. "What now?"

Mara actually seemed to be the only one who realized what was going on, and yes, we did end up explaining to her what exactly happened. Mara gave a shorter explanation then mine to them where Amber just ended up rephrasing it and took the credit.

"Now what?" Mick asked.

I then slowly raised my hand to my eye and said Sibuna. The rest followed. Sibuna was back, but without are fearless leader, Nina.

/

I had a difficult time about this. I didn't know how I would casually tell Fabian that his girlfriend is about 90 years old or so. And if I went to Nina, she wouldn't believe me or end up telling him which would make Fabian think she is so jealous.

Which she is.

Two days have passed and I decided to make a decision. I grabbed a movie box and jogged downstairs to see the two kissing on the couch. I really didn't give a crap and smiled at them. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"What one?" Fabian asked.

"It is called… _The Cup of Ankh." _I told them.

"What is it about?" Angel asked cautiously thinking I was onto her secret a bit. She knew that no one would bring any of that up and that I have been trying to split them up all week.

"It is about a 90 year old girl but drank an elixir of life. Now she is using some guy to get it." I grinned slightly. Her expression was priceless and I wanted to laugh so badly. I asked her in a sweet tone if she was alright which she clearly wasn't.

She said nothing was wrong and in came Nina Martin someone who I haven't seen much over the last few days. I invited her to join us to watch the movie and she surprisingly agreed. Her face was red- she must have been crying about Fabian. Or maybe because of the fact that her Gran passed away a year ago.

Two hours later the movie ended and Fabian had his arm around that witch. The other had a bowl of popcorn in it. I asked Nina if I could speak with her.

"Did you know that Victor had a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" apparently Fabian didn't.

"Well Fabian has been making out with a 90 year old." I stated. Her mouth formed a giant O and I explained to her about how I was going to reveal Angel's true colors.

"Patricia Williamson, you have a dark and scary mind." Nina chuckled.

As I jogged downstairs once again, they resumed back to kissing again. I asked her when her 91st birthday is going to be and she answered with a ridiculous laugh that it wasn't going to be for another 61 years.

"Weird because you and Victor share the same birthday, same day and year." I grinned slyly. Fabian was confused and had a look on his face that screamed 'she isn't even 90 though'.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angel defended herself.

"Fabes have you noticed that you have been kissing a 90 year old? She is only with you because you would be the most gullible to lead you to the cup. I am surprised Rufus never thought of that." I laughed like a mad man.

"Trixie are you high or have you been drinking or something?" Fabian asked. I had no idea why he would ask a stupid question, he knows I lost my father to an alcoholic driver **(Sort of a reference to another story on another account). **

"Fabian, it is true." Jerome said as he and the rest of the gang and walked in. Jerome retrieved some of the pictures from his bag and smiled at me before giving them to Fabian. Fabian gasped in horror after looking at them. He ran straight into the bathroom and started to drink a lot of water and brush his teeth over and over.

Fabian walked out and then stood before Nina. He kneeled down on one knee and proposed which made no sense. Then Jerome kissed me… was this all a dream? My question was answered when I felt someone slap me screaming to wake up.

"Hey, wake up Patricia! It is our first day back!" Nina exclaimed.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Never mind, just get ready! And you were yelling something about a 90 year old in your sleep, what is up with that?" Nina asked.

"Just a horrible dream of the future." I laughed and got ready for school. As I did, there actually was one thought about this, well more then just one. Does Jerome like me that way, is there really an Angel out there that is waiting for the cup, was half of the stuff made up, and what was to come?

I guess my questions in time were answered because when I went to first hour, there were a few new students. Eddie Miller was one of them a new resident of Anubis house, but there was a mysterious girl named Angel… hmmm…

/END/

**So I guess I foreshadowed the next season a bit, but should I write a sequel to this rewrite? **


End file.
